The Cupid Between Us
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: A Cupid is chosen every few hundred years and each one seems to be a pooka magnet. What happens when a new one is chosen and meets Bunnymund? What will happen with Martha?
1. The Beginning of the End

…

Bunny plucked some flowers from the bush not too far away from the nest. These purple roses were Martha's favorite. He wanted to do something special for her and the flowers were the start of it.

He hopped away only to hear Martha waking up. Quickly, he put the flowers away, making a note to get them later.

"Mornin' Martha." Bunny cooed and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She smiled and stretched before sitting up. "What's on the agenda today?"

Bunny leaned against a tree nearby, "Perhaps we could check on the garden and then head ova' to North's place to see if Jack might need any help."

"Oh yeah… Alright. Let me wash up and then we can head out." With that Martha rose from the nest and kissed Bunny's cheek before heading to the pond nearby.

Bunny smiled at her and watched as she disappeared to wash up. He picked up the flowers and wrapped a ribbon around them to they would stay together. Then he put them in a glass of water to keep them nice and fresh for later.

…

After getting washed and ready, Martha dried off and met up with Bunny by their favorite tree on the hill.

"Ready?" She asked him and he answered with a nod. And so the two went to the garden to check the flowers.

"I hope they are okay today. It's pretty odd they got infected and we don't know how." Martha pointed out.

"Mother Nature said she didn't know but if it was to happen again, that we need to get her." Bunny shrugged. The flowers have dried up and wilted before but not on a bigger scale like what had happened.

"Hmm…" Martha hummed as they continued to walk.

Once at the garden, Martha went to the roses to check them and make sure they were fine. She loved roses. Especially the purple ones. The color and smell was such a pleasing thing to her.

Bunny checked the egg flowers. They were slowly growing in numbers, which was good. The new flowers would replace the ones they lost.

"Everything seems to be going pretty well." Martha shrugged and hopped over to Bunny. She intertwined her fingers in his and smiled.

Aster smiled and kissed her paw, "Same here. Shall we head over to North's now?"

"Sure… But just know, I'm gonna beat you there." Martha snickered.

"No way, mate." He chuckled but had a similar glint in his eye.

"We'll see." Martha giggled and quickly made her escape to the Pole.

"Hey! I thought we were suppose to start at the same time!" Bunny followed soon after.

…

"Ah!" North greeted Martha on her way in, "Welcome! Welcome! What brings you here?"

"Is Bunny here?" Martha asked out of breath.

"Nyet… Did you two race?" North stroked his beard.

Martha nodded and smiled wide, "I beat him!"

"I'M HERE!" Bunny called only to find Martha next to North.

"I beat you!" She laughed and hopped around Bunny.

To which he rolled his eyes and looked up at North, "Do ya need any help, mate?" He winked.

North nodded, "Oh! Of course… Work.. Only you can do… Yes, follow me." The large man put a hand on the easter bunny and brought him away.

"What about me?" Martha asked. Just as she did, Izzy came flying in, "Hey Martha! Wanna come with me and Jack to do some pranking?"

Looking back to North and Bunny who had gotten smaller from walking far away, she shrugged, "Sure."

Izzy smiled, "NICE! Meet me at Jack's lake!" Then she was off.

Martha nodded and made a tunnel to Jack's.

…

"I hope that wasn't too suspicious…" Bunny mumbled.

The larger man waved his hands, "No way… Everything went exactly as planned." He put his hands on the desk and leaned forward, "Now… What is it you wanted to do for Martha?"

…

Isabelle and Jack were waiting at the lake for a short amount of time before something went wrong. Martha hadn't arrived yet.

"What do you think happened?" Izzy asked.

Jack shrugged and looked at her, "I'm not sure, but standing here, staring at her isn't gonna help, now is it?"

"Then try to wake her up." Izzy crossed her arms, "Should I get a stick?"

"No! She's not an animal…" Jack protested.

Izzy held her hands up in defense, "I was just messing…"

Jack looked back at the girl, "I already have a stick anyways…" He muttered.

He gently poked her with it making a frost pattern appear on her arm.

"Who is she?" Martha joined them.

"We don't know yet." Izzy shrugged.

Jack set a hand on the girls arm and shook a bit, "Hey… You okay? Can you hear me?"

The girl shifted a bit and groaned before opening her eyes. Her auburn brown hair slid away from her face to show her bright hazel eyes. She wore freckles on her cheeks and red lip stick. "Jack?"

The frost sprite blinked in surprise as his eyebrows knitted together, "Yes? Who are you?"

She sat up and rubbed her head, "We haven't met properly." She smiled and put her hand out, "I'm the new Cupid."

"Oh."

…

"Alright, I'll have he yetis get this done as soon as possible… Is there anything else? Perhaps some tips and advice?"

"Nah, mate. Thanks anyways… Now I've gotta set up the warren for tonight. Its gonna be a big night." He winked and rubbed his paws together, "See ya later, mate." He tapped his foot and opened a tunnel, and hopped in.

North chuckled and then headed to give the new list to the Yetis.

…

"What do you mean 'new'?" Izzy wondered.

"Well, every few hundred years, the old cupid picks a new one and trains them to take the title of Cupid." The girl explained.

"Really?" Martha hummed in thought.

Jack looked nervous but whipped it from his face to move away and talk to Martha and Izzy.

"Just thought this might be fair warning," He turned to Cupid, "Give us one moment please." Then he turned to Martha. "Bunny and the Cupids have always gotten together."

Martha frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Every time a new Cupid is chosen, they end up wanting to get with Bunny." Jack shrugged, "No idea why, because I'm clearly the better looking of the two of us."

Izzy snorted, "Whatever you want to believe."

"Well, Bunny's taken. And he would never leave me for someone he has yet to meet…" Martha put her hands on her hips. At least she hoped he wouldn't…

Jack turned to Cupid, "Do you have somewhere to be?"

Cupid stood, "No… Not right now."

"Why were you lying in the snow?" Izzy asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." She shrugged.

"Maybe we should take her to Nor-"

"NO!" Martha yelped. When all eyes were on her, she paused, "I mean… No… way, I should've thought of that first." She chuckled nervously as her ears drooped.

"Oookay…" Cupid gave a curious expression.

There was an awkward silence that hung over them like fog would over the ground.

"North's workshop it is!" Izzy flew off, "Last one there's a frozen turd!" He stuck her tongue out, crossed her eyes, and pulled her nose up to look like a pig before darting away.

Jack looked to Cupid, "Can you fly?"

Cupid smirked and darted up into the sky.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled then turned to Martha, "You coming?"

"Yeah… I'll be there in a bit… I… I just need to clear my head.." Martha sighed.

Jack shrugged, "Alright, well, you know where we are." Then he flew to meet Cupid and Isabelle.

As they disappeared into the sky, Martha hugged herself and sighed. She looked down at the ground. This shouldn't be a problem really because she knew Bunny wouldn't just up and leave her. Would he?

 _ _Oh he would, because he does care about you… Why do you think he decided to spend the day with North instead of you? He wanted to be as far away from you as possible. You're so clingy to him that he needs to breath. He hates being around you. He hates having to wake up and see you're ugly face.__

Martha gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Did Bunny really think that? Deciding to push past these thoughts that strangely appeared in her head, she made a tunnel and hopped away.

…

Upon arriving at the pole, Martha found that everyone had already gotten use to the __new__ Cupid.

North was serving up Hot Chocolate and cookies as Cupid got comfortable in her seat. Jack and Izzy stayed close asking questions and explaining the events the lead up to meeting at North's.

Martha still felt a ping of jealousy, but attempted to set that aside for now. At least Bunny was here. She didn't see him or smell him and had assumed he had gone.

 _ _He knew you were coming and bounced. He'd rather not see something so hideous and ruin his day.__

Martha frowned and shook her head.

"Martha? You okay?" North asked and went next to her.

"Oh… Yeah.. I'm fine." She feigned a smile.

"Hmm…" North nodded, "Well… Have you seen Bunny at all since you left?"

"No… Where did he go?"

"You should come over and talk with the new Cupid." The jolly man suggested.

"I don't know.. What if something bad happens?" Martha rubbed the back of her neck.

"What could possibly go wrong with you talking to her?" North laughed.

Martha shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to get to know her first.

 _ _Famous last words.__

Martha's ears twitched as the voice in her head came back. "I guess your right." Then she followed North over to the girl.

That's when Martha got a better look at what she wore.

A sleeveless crop top that was white at the shoulders then faded to pink towards the bottom. A pair of shorts sufficed for her. With a few holes here and there on them and no shoes.

What was with everyone and no shoes? Well, she couldn't say that, she didn't have on any shoes. Of course, no one has made a pair of plus size bunny booties.

"Hey.. Martha was it?" Cupid smiled.

Martha returned it, "Yes… You didn't get hurt did you?"

Cupid shook her head, "Not that I know of… Ya know… You look pretty cool, by the way. Purple is a rad color." She held up her hand in the shape of a 'y'.

The bunny looked down at herself, "Thanks… And I've always loved Valentine's. Just don't shoot me with an arrow. I've already found my true love."

"Really? Are you sure?" Cupid smirked and poked her arm.

Martha blinked, "Yes. I am very sure."

"Who is it?" Cupid prodded.

"E. Aster Bunnymund."

"Ohhh…. He sounds pretty neat. Is he here?" She looked around.

"No."

"Oh.. Then, if he does arrive, I can't wait to meet him."

Martha's smile vanished and she suddenly felt very possessive, "You're not."

"What?"

Jack and North pulled Martha away, "What she means is not today. Bunny is rather busy right now."

Cupid nodded in understanding, "That's fine." Then proceeded to talk to Izzy.

"Martha what are you doing?" Jack asked her.

"Jack did you tell her?" North frowned.

"I thought it would only be fair to her." Jack retorted.

North pinched the bridge of his nose then looked up at Martha, "Do not worry. There is no way Bunny of all creatures would leave you. You two have a special bond and-"

 _ _Blah blah blah… specialness… blah blah…. love.. bleh.. You two have none of that. Cupid is going to meet Bunny and he'll drop you like a rotten egg.__

"Do you understand?" North questioned.

Martha blinked. She wasn't listening to him at all, "Uh… yeah.. I gotta go."

"Great timing."

Martha turned quickly to the voice. Oh no…

"Bunny! You're just in time to meet the new Cupid." North smiled.

Bunny blinked, "There's already a new one? Where are they?" He looked around.

Martha didn't like how eager he looked about meeting the new girl.

North pulled Martha aside and Jack moved away as well to reveal her talking with Izzy.

The easter bunny tried not to look awed at the sight of her, but she was rather beautiful. However, he had someone else who stumped Cupid anytime.

Cupid looked up just in time to see him staring at her, which made her blush. The two met in the middle and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Cupid. You must Aster," She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Bunny shook it, "Call me Bunny, mate." He smiled back.

There was a moment of silence and Martha didn't like how they were staring at one another.

"Anyway, welcome to immortality." He nodded and let go of her hand. Bunny turned to Martha, "We've gotta go.. I've got a surprise for ya."

Martha's heart lifted back a bit at the sound of that. "O-okay. Great timing indeed." She smiled a bit.

Waving goodbye to the others, the two left to the Warren.

…

"Close your eyes.. And keep them closed." Bunny told Martha. She complied with a smile.

"What did you do?" She sniffed the air.

"No cheating!" Bunny yelped as he lead her to a specific spot.

"Alright… Stay right there…" Bunny got in his position, "Now…. Open."

When she did, she was met with a picnic like area under their favorite tree. Her favorite flowers were there next to some veggies and fruits.

"Whoa…." She smiled, "Is this why you kept me away?"

"Well, I just need to distract you while this all went down." Bunny smiled proud of his work.

Martha gave him a long passionate kiss.

Bunny broke away, "We don't wanna skip to desert too soon, do we?" He chuckled.

"Sorry…" She blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong? Is a picnic not what you wanted? I can change it real quick.."

"No! Its fine." Martha gave a sympathetic smile and took his paw in hers, "Let's just enjoy this time together."

Bunny nodded and lead her to their special spot on the hill.

…


	2. Jealousy

…

Martha purred as she slowly began to wake up. Then the memories from last night rushed back to her. It was a __good__ night. __Yes it was.__ She smiled big and yawned, stretching. Her eyes opened and she looked over expecting to see Bunnymund, but he wasn't there. She sat up quickly and her ears stood straight up. Where was he?"

 _ _Look outside.__

She blinked and looked around. Where was that voice coming from?

 _ _Just look outside. You will find him.__

Shrugging, Martha stood and stretched one more time before going outside. There, and the voice wasn't wrong, she could see Bunny leaning against a tree. It looked like he was talking to someone. Martha moved closer and she could see more and more of whom he was conversing with. She sniffed the air and her eyes changed from light lavender to a dark violet. Oh no..

 _ _Oh yes..__

"Oh! Hi there Martha!" Cupid waved, having caught sight of her. Bunny turned around and waved, "Mornin'!" He leaned over and hugged Martha.

A hug? What about a kiss? Martha wondered.

"Hello you two." She feigned a smile, "What are you doing here?" She questioned Cupid innocently.

 _ _More importantly how did she get here?__

"I just used one of North's snow globes. He let me use one till I find a way here." Cupid's bubbly voice was too bubbly, Martha thought. Something was off and boy could she smell the pheromones off this girl. There was no doubt Cupid found Bunny attractive. There was just the questions as to how Bunny felt about her. Martha just hoped Cupid wouldn't take him away from her.

"I figured it would be good to get to know her a little better. Since she's gonna be a new addition to the group." Bunny shrugged.

"That's not that bad of an idea." Martha took a deep breath, "What do you plan to do?"

 _ _Hook up and ran away together.__

She gulped and awaited an answer.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to show him where I'm gonna be staying and then we can have some Sugar Tea and heart shaped cookies." Cupid explained, clearly excited.

 _ _It starts with the cookies… Don't let them go off alone.__

"I don't know…" Martha shrugged, "Bunny don't we have some things to do around the warren today?"

Bunny waved his paw, "Nah, we can take care of that later." He looked back to Cupid, "Ready?"

Cupid nodded, "Do you need directions?"

Bunnymund declined, "I know where the Cupid's home is. But ya gotta keep up in the tunnels." He smirked,

"Shouldn't be a problem." She returned the smirk.

Bunny made a tunnel and Cupid dove in, "See ya later, mate." He waved at Martha then dove in behind Cupid.

Martha was left dumbfounded.

 _ _You see how he just left without even talking to you about this? He's ready to get you out of his life and hop right into the next.__

"Cupid," Martha whispered, "Please don't my man…" She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. She had already felt as if she would never see Bunny again. He just left. Just… gone. No kisses, no 'are you gonna be fine?', no 'You okay with this?'…. Nothing. Bunnymund didn't even point out her changed eye color. Perhaps the voice was right….

She hugged herself and squatted where she was. Her ears drooped as the tears hit the ground. Martha suddenly felt hands on her face bringing her to look up. She was met with a shadow figure that had golden eyes.

 _"_ _ _I told you not to let them leave alone."__ The shadow said.

Martha seemed to go unchanged, "Who are you?"

 _"_ _ _The one who's been trying to help you but you shut me out everytime."__ The shadow moved it's whispy hands away from Martha's face. It left two large black handprints on her face too." _ _And looked where it got you… Here in the warren alone… If you would have let me in… Bunny and Cupid wouldn't be enjoying one another's company right now. They probably skipped the tea and the cookies and-"__

"DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT." Martha snarled dangerously. However, he was probably right... "Why are you trying to help me?"

 _"_ _ _Because you deserve more…. The fear in her heart also helped me to become attached to you."__

"So what if I do… How could you help?"

 _"_ _ _I didn't know we engaged in a game of twenty questions.." The shadow smirked, "Let me help you and everything will turn out okay."__

"Im not one to trust shifty shadows…. But…" She thought about the possibilities of the outcome between Cupid and Bunny, "Fine… I'll let you help but… Don't you dare try anything I would disagree with… Or else." Martha warned.

The shadow chuckled and became one with Martha's shadow. " _ _Good."__

Martha felt strange.. Her fur had darkened and her iris's changed to a black. "What… what did you do?"

 _ _I'm apart of you now til Cupid is no longer filling the space between you and Bunny.__

"Well, if we are gonna spend this much time together… You know my name… What's yours?"

 _ _Let's just call me Jealousy.__

 _…_


	3. Cupid Messed Up

...

Cupid laughed loudly as she held her cup of tea, "What a funny story!" She waved her hand and took a sip of her tea.

"What about you?" She asked and made eye contact with him. They stared at one another before Bunny snapped out of it.

"Oh!" He glanced off, "I didnt mean to stare... uh..." he scratched the back of his neck, "Ehem... As you know, I am the Easter Bunny and my girlfriend is Martha. We've been together for.. four years now and," he smiled, "Its beens great."

Cupid frowned slightly. She didnt want to hear about him and Martha, "What about," she scooted closer, "You? Tell me about you." She smiled sweetly.

Bunny blinked by her movements and backed away for a moment, "Oh.. alright.. I love Easter and painting eggs." He began to go into detail of how he would pick out each paint and brush specifically for certain designs and then he went on about his many chocolate recipes.

Cupid had gotten closer to him all the while. Then, in the middle of a sentence, Cupid leaned in and kissed him.

Bunny pushed her away immediately, "What are you doing?!" He looked at her incredulously.

Cupid gasped and backed away, "I... I thought..." her demeanor turned to a innocent and submissive one.

The bunny frowned, but it didnt last long as it turned to one of dizziness and confusion, "What.. what did you do?"

The girl looked rather confused herself. She didnt know what was happening either, "I.. I dont know?" She took notice to his lips that began to sparkle. Then he rubbed his eyes and they sparkled as well.

"Aster?" She put a hand on his arm. The bunny opened his eyes and looked to Cupid.

She was suddenly the most beautiful being he had ever seen and all he could do was stare, "Whoa..."

Cupid looked behind her then back to Bunny, "Are you okay?"

"I've never seen an angel before... until I met you.." he smiled like a love-sick teenager.

Cupid's face became red on her flesh tone skin. "Oh.. r-really?" She giggled even though she tried not to since something was obviously wrong.

"Really, really." He drew closer to her.

Cupid was now the one to back up. Her heart beat sped up as her chest began to rise and fall with her breathing.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, quick to notice her reaction, "Am I moving too fast?" He set his paw on her hand.

At his touch, she seemed to calm a bit, "Yeah... lets go slow.. I.. I need to go find something real quick.. So you just stay right there and I will be right back.."

With a nod, Aster stayed in his seat as Cupid ran off to find the Book of Cupid. If there was any information she could find on the Cupids before her, it would be in the book.

Going to look for the book, she began to panic when she couldnt find it anywhere. "Oh no...!"

Maybe North might know something?!

And so, she went back to Bunny, "Alright, we are going to make a quick trip to the Pole. What do you say?" She tried to look composed.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Ill take that as a yes!" Cupid flew up and lifted Bunny off the ground.

"Wow, you're strong!"

"All apart of the being Cupid thing. Gotta be able to handle my own right?" She shrugged and headed to the Pole as quickly as possible.

...


	4. Pitch Is Back

...

Martha and Jealously followed Cupid's scent to her house. Unfortunately for the them, she wasn't there. "Where are they?" She frowned. Looking around the house, she could smell the reminisce of androsterone and a lot of it. "Hm... Cupid must have really strong feelings for Bunnymund..."

 _ _Or Bunnymund feels the same way about Cupid.__

Martha frowned, "Why don't you hush while I look around.." Going further into the home, she noticed something was off with some of the items seemingly thrown across the floor, "I wonder what happened here?"

 _ _Desert.__

The bunny rolled her eyes and lifted her ears when she heard a noise. "Shh.."

 _ _You're the only one who can hear me at the moment.__

"Shut up!" She hissed and walked nearer to the noise. Her ears lowered and she peeked around the corner to the next room. There stood a shadow. Martha couldn't make out if it was an actual shadow or a person. It was too dark to tell. She squinted to get a better look when her foot moved and stepped on a piece of paper. It made a crunch sound and the figure turned around quickly.

"Oh no!" Martha hissed as quiet as she could and hid behind the wall. Her ears straightened, trained on the figures footsteps. They began to get closer and closer.

 _ _What are you doing? Don't just stand there!__

Martha froze up and suddenly she was being grabbed by the shoulders, staring into all too familiar grey and golden eyes.

"Hello."

Martha gulped at the sudden cross of boundaries and the grip on her biceps.

"What are you doing here?"

Pitch let go of her shoulders and chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing." He eyed her up and down, "What an interesting look for you."

Martha looked down at herself and it wasn't until now that she realized she looked different, "What's it to ya?" She frowned.

"It looks good on you." He added. Martha gave a start. Did he really just compliment her? It sounded very genuine. After a moment of silence, Martha shook her head and her ears lifted up.

"You still haven't answered my question." She crossed her arms.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" His eyes widened, "Oh wait.. Its about Bunny and Cupid, isn't it?' Pitch rubbed his chin.

She didn't answer. Instead she looked away and shifted her weight to one side.

Pitch began laughing, "Hahaha… This is just too perfect… You're definitely not gonna like what happened a few minuted ago." He tossed her a large book. Martha nearly fell backwards due to the heaviness of it. After getting a grip on it, she noticed there was a bookmarked spot and she opened it to that page.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Cupid's kisses are one to be feared. The power they hold is dangerous in the wrong hands. With one peck, Cupid can make anyone fall for the first person they see. Much unlike their arrows that bring couples closer in love instead of worshiping one another. Cupid's kisses provide a false sense of love into the one who's been kissed. It also strengthens them and if they are to be away from Cupid for too long, will start to 'go mad'."**__**

Martha read it over and over again. No. No way… Did.. Did Cupid kiss Bunny?

 _ _Pitch wouldn't show this to you if it wouldn't bring about more fear in your heart.__

"How would you know?" Martha whispered.

Pitch figured she was talking to him and responded, "I was already here, seeing if I can mess with the newly chosen Cupid, when they arrived. They exchanged stories and Cupid moved in on Bunny." Pitch grew a smirk. A little change to the story wouldn't hurt? "And he let her… Then they locked lips."

 _ _He's lying.__

"And if he's not?" Martha questioned with a frown. It felt like her heart was being ripped out.

Pitch gave a start, "What?" He looked behind him and then back to her, "Who are you talking to?"

" _ _None of your business.__ " Martha snarled. Only it wasn't just her voice saying so. She held the book tight and tapped her foot. A hole appeared.

Pitch was silent, trying to figure out where that came from.

"Stay out of my way." Martha hopped into the hole and headed to North's workshop.

…


End file.
